Turbochargers are used with internal combustion engines for providing improved performance. In doing so, the turbochargers supply compressed air to an air intake system of the engine. Typically, turbochargers obtain their energy through the utilization of exhaust gas that is expelled from the engine. The exhaust gas is routed into a turbine that is connected by a shaft to a compressor. The exhaust from the engine spins the turbine and associated compressor which pumps air into the engine intake system.
Turbochargers are typically mounted to a component of an engine, such as an exhaust manifold, and are fluidly coupled to the exhaust system and air intake system of the engine. Often an engine will include a fluid coupling located between the engine and the turbocharger for fluidly coupling the exhaust system with an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) device. In another arrangement, a fluid coupling for the EGR is located in the turbine housing volute of the turbocharger. However, these arrangements have proven to be less than desirable. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved method and device for fluidly connecting a turbocharger and EGR system to air intake components of the engine.